


distant

by MitchNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Coffee Shops, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Sad, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchNotFound/pseuds/MitchNotFound
Summary: in which one feels attracted to not one, but two peopleorgeorge rants to sapnap about how dream hasn't shown him his face yet
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: writing event collection





	distant

**Author's Note:**

> a oneshot for SoftForDream’s discord event!  
> mystery man :  
> a! tries to figure out who b! is

He intrigued me greatly.

The way he was already around, just in the background, amongst the hustle and bustle, minding his own business. He never spoke a word to me, just watching peacefully from a distance, sending the occasional cheesy smile along my way. 

We often ran into each other at the local coffee shop, just around the corner. He would always order the same thing each time, a simple macchiato along with a butter croissant. Always. At 10am on the dot, always on a Saturday. He was known as Croissant Boy in my eyes. I myself always ordered the same item each time, a blueberry muffin and a black coffee, no sugar. It liked my coffee bitter. 

But _him_ , _he_ was the one who I felt connected to, who I felt understood me for who I am. He understood everything about me, my whole being. _He_ would know the days I would get upset over the most minimal of things, before they even happened. It was like he was here, with me, by my side at all times.

You could call it stalker-like, I found it fascinating.

It was fascinating that I was more than willing to inform him of my life story, including all the mishaps and troubles I had experienced, without him ever having shown his face to me, without even sharing a glance at one another. It was fascinating that he was one of only a few people alive that I can just, be myself with, express who I want to be, express myself through the way I dress, the way I play, eveything.

 _He_ ignited a missing flame inside of me, keeping me warm and safe. Deep down, I know that he would always be around, just watching, keeping me close by, just in case any danger did decide to spring out and attack me. He was my saviour, my protector, sworn in to protect me till death do us part.

He always cared for me, always checking up on me, with simple ‘good morning’ texts or even ‘hey’. Those minimal actions make my heart flutter, the butterflies coming home to roost.

His name was Clay. And Dream. A pseudonym. It was his safety blanket. He was mine. He was a ‘Dream come true’.

We had found each other through a minecraft server we both worked on a few years ago. Our first encounter was...interesting to say the least. It was just the usual introduction, with Bad guiding us along the way. 

-

_“Hi. I-I’m George. GeorgeNotFound. Bad’s told me a lot about you!”_

_“Hi! Name’s Dream. I dmed you a few months back? Asking about a possible coding of a plug-in?”_

_“Oh shit. I’m sorry. I must have left it unopened.”_

_“Language, George.”_

_“No worries, it’s all good. It’s nice to meet you, George.” His voice chuckled at the guilt that laced the brunette’s voice, just happy to have finally met the experienced coder._

-

 _George_. 

I was his. 

From that day on, I was his. And only his.

Even though I’ve never seen his face, or have any indication of what he looks like, my heart doesn’t pull up my walls like it usually does. In fact, it lowers them, almost just asking to be broken again, asking to go down in a fight. It was a fight I didn’t know if I could win.

I’ve asked multiple times if I will ever see his face, even a photo would suffice my curiosity, but I always seemed to receive the same answer back: ‘soon’. How soon is ‘soon’? It could be in the next week, the next month. Who knows, it could be next year. It never occurred to me it would be the next day…

Croissant Boy, was waiting for me this time, at his usual window spot, staring out at the tranquil city skyline. The multitude of buildings that dipped occasionally, all housing various departments of fashion, or technology. Several trees were neatly planted on the sidewalk, all a lovely red or orange colour at this time of year. That’s what everyone told me anyway. 

The morning rays had managed to sneak past the grey clouds which were painted into the sky, managing to cast a dreary shadow over the city, the only natural light left symbolising the hope inside me that was currently dwindling.

He greeted me with a simple glance, and a small smile, which disappeared as soon as it had came, his head dipping down back to his laptop. His butter croissant was half eaten, next to a lukewarm macchiato. Caramel, I suspected. 

I stood, frozen to the spot, much to the disbelief of the man behind the counter, who had my usual order already made, sitting at the side. His raven hair was pulled back with a silk white bandana, just high enough to restrain the strands that were keen to fall in front of his eyes, but low enough to create a mysterious vibe. He was inevitably laughing at my ridiculous reaction, one he was very prone to becoming a formal witness of. 

“Get a room man. I can literally see the drool from here,” laughed the barista, his eyes watering up as he clutched his chest, having tried to avoid my eye contact.

“Everyday, I wonder what the real reason you applied for this job is,” I mumbled, dragging my feet to the counter and fetching out a dollar note from my back pocket. 

“Well, it definitely wasn’t because I needed the money for college, and most definitely because I wanted the front row seat at my favourite drama series out there,” chuckled the former, as he returned his attention to Croissant Boy.

I grabbed my food off the counter, and sat down, not before booting up my laptop and adding the free café wifi.

“I wonder why I’m friends with you sometimes, Nick. What’s the password again to this damn thing?” I grumbled, the sound of typing echoing in the air after his reply.

“God darn it George, this has got to be the fifth, no tenth, time I’ve told you this,” he explained, his hands dropping to his side, a disappointed frown on his face. “It’s coffee_01, with an underscore in the middle.”

“Any c-”

“No capital letters.”

I thanked him with a smile as I drifted back to my work, having forgotten to submit an assignment before I left the house. My shaky hands reached over for my coffee, before bringing it to my rosy lips. Taking a sip, I leant back in my chair, and, much to my annoyance, glanced over at Croissant Boy.

His dark brown hair looked soft and silky as it shimmered in the sunrise, it occasionally shifting shades and hues. The colour change complimented his light freckles, which were evenly dusted over his button nose, and his pale pink cheeks. His fairly tanned skin was a perfect contrast compared to his large green eyes, which were heavy with concentration. His sharp jawline sat below chisled cheekbones, as if he had been carved out of clay by God himself. 

If only I had the courage to make the first move.

If only I had the courage to make myself less distant.

“Go talk to him, dumbass.”

“I can’t, I’ll just mess up for something, you know what I’m like around strangers,” I turned to watch his wipe down the coffee machine, a look of concentration in on his face. 

“What if he’s not a stranger?”

“Well of course he is, stupid. I’ve never spoken a word to the guy.”

He rolled his eyes at my response, obviously trying to persuade me that I was being childish and shy.

“Act as if he’s not a stranger then.”

I decided to end the situation there, before it turned repetitive.

“Damn. I need some of Dream’s 1.75 trillion luck right about now,” I chuckled, happy with the way I had managed to turn the conversation into something more casual and comforting.

“You’re gonna need it, if you ever see Dream’s face reveal.” He laughed at his words, finding comfort in the fact that he had been privileged to have seen his face already. They had been living together for a month already, certain to keep me out of the house when Dream wasn’t in his bedroom.

I sighed, my head dropping to stare at my lap, my food having been set aside and long forgotten.

It set in, finally. After a moment or two.

The glass cage that had warped itself around my fragile heart shattered at his inevitably harsh words, some miniscule shards managing to pierce the organ, some going deeper than others. I could feel the blood drawing from my face as I realised my situation.

What he said was true though. What it implied anyway. I am never going to see Dream’s face. Never. Ever. 

A plethora of thoughts and questions sprouted from the ground, attacking me left, right and centre.

Does he not trust me enough? Does he not think I can keep it a secret? Is it nice knowing that your best friend of four years hasn’t seen your face yet? Is it satisfying that you get to see mine but I don’t get anything in return? Are you happy with the way you make me feel?

Are you happy with the way my heart flips eveything I hear your voice? Are you happy that you are the first person I want to talk to when I wake up in the morning? Are you proud that you are the person I fall asleep wondering about? Are you happy that you live inside my head, 24/7? Are you happy with the way you make me feel, the way my heart calls for you? Are you happy with the fact that you edge me alongside a cliff, just to push my off but be the one to catch me? Are you happy with what you’re doing to me?

I closed my eyes, trying to regain control over my spiralling emotions. My heart is on the line. 

“No need to rub it in, Nick. It hurts already…”

The bell rang behind us, signalling that someone had either left or entered. We both scanned around the café, trying to spot the odd one out.

“He left. Strange, he usually cleans up.”

I turned to face his direction, the plate and cup having been left discarded on the tall, wooden table.

“Hmm. He really did,” I mumbled quietly, my emotions still flooding out of me. 

Croissant Boy had left. 

“Why don’t you talk to him? You might feel better if you do.”

I felt a comforting hand land on my shoulder, as Nick sat back down. Even if he did often joke about how he’s known Dream longer than me, he always knows when to stop, when it’s gets to much for me, when I have to take a breather. A break.

“I have. He just gives me the same answer, all the time. You know how he is…”

I could feel the tears prickling my once pale, now blotchy skin as I tried not to risk letting any fall.

“Not Dream. Well, yes Dream. And Croissant Boy. You might as well.”

I giggled at his use of the nickname, he rarely used it. He called it ‘weird’ that I would associate a baked good with an actual human being. I found it harmless. Plus, croissants were delicious.

“I can’t.”

“To which one?”

“Both. I can’t.”

“But you can. Dream’ll understand. He always does.”

I take a moment to myself, contemplating his words and my feelings. My complicated ass feelings.

I hate to admit it. He’s right though. Nick’s right. Again. Like always. 

Dream will understand. 

Dream will understand the pain he’s causing me, and how he’s the reason behind my agony.

He’ll understand that he’s the reason my heart beats irregularly, as if he’s the puppeteer and I’m his puppet.

He has too.

“Imma do it. Today. When I upload the new video.”

I glanced at Nick, the first time since my meltdown. He had a supportive smile, one that was genuine and not fake, one that brought comfort for me. 

“Ah. Yes, the video that I’m not in.”

“Do your college assignments on time, then we’ll talk.”

“God, I need some of that 1.75 trillion luck around now.”

I quickly gave him a hug, before throwing my rubbish in the trash, and rushing out into the cold autumn weather. I was hit with a cold breeze, a good excuse to wear the sweatshirt I had brought with me: a light blue Dream smile hoodie. Limited edition. Just for me. Nick had obviously received a red one.

The hoodie was my safety blanket for when Dream wasn’t online. I felt as if I had a part of him with me, a part of something that, unfortunately, I didn’t deserve to see.

Walking down the deserted sidewalk, I dodged past the occasional dog and it’s owner, before reaching my house. 

The white fence surrounded the outside, making sure people couldn’t get in if they tried, an extra level of security, even if only minimal. A hedge lay behind it, leading to a front yard, which was slightly overgrown, for it had slipped further down my to do list this past year. A few wooden steps led up to the patio, which had a swinging bench and a few potted plants. 

Opening the front door, I took my white shoes off, and gently placed them onto the storage racks, careful not to crease the front of them. I headed into my office, not before petting my cat behind the ears, and leaving the door open if she wanted to hop in to keep me comfort.

Settling down into my chair, I logged in, switching immediately over to discord and clicking onto the profile named ‘Dream’. My mouse hovered over the ‘call’ option, it was too important for it to be over casual dms. 

I stopped. I removed my hand, and instead looked at my phone, which had begun to vibrate next to me. The Caller ID read ‘Clay’.

Why did I set it so his calls would ignore the ‘do not disturb’ commands?! 

My cheeks had instantly turned red, my hand still shaking from the café. What do I do? Do I ignore? Or answer? He knows his call ignore the basic commands, this has to be important.

My finger hovered over the green button, and with all my confidence, I slammed down on it, making sure to turn it onto loudspeaker.

“Hi.” My voice was almost a whisper, instantly evaporating into the air as soon as it came.

“Hi. I missed you.”

I could feel my heart speed up, my tummy performing multiple flips. My fingers distracted themselves by clicking onto YouTube, ready to export my new video.

“I missed you too.”

Silence. A few minutes passed, or seconds? In all truth, it felt like hours. My video was at 27% already.

“What are you doing?” 

“My video‘s about to release. As in, right now. It’s out.”

I could hear him type on his monitor, and I heard my intro begin to play through his mic.

“I’ll watch it now. It looks great, Georgie.”

 _Georgie_.

“You’re in it, dummy.”

I chuckle as I hear him giggle, not his usual wheeze though.

“Is there something wrong, Dream? You don’t usually call me on normal calls.”

“Can I not call my best friend without a motive?” I could hear his shocked tone, which soon turned into the wheeze I had came to adore.

“Of course you can, but still. It’s nice.”

“Yes. It is.”

I could hear video Dream and George running around, the former trying to explain the various different colours to a newly not blind version of myself. Dream had sent me Enchroma glasses that help my colourblindness a few weeks ago, a ‘colourful surprise’ he called it. We decided to record a video together, just the two of us. Nick couldn’t join unfortunately, due to being lazy and not finishing his homework.

“This part’s my favourite bit.” He said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Which bit?” 

“The bit where you see me for the first time.”

-

_“Oh my god! You’re green!”_

_Dream begins laughing at George’s adorable reaction, as he constantly takes the glasses off and back on again, a consistent smile ranging from ear to ear. The latter couldn’t stop staring, wanting to take eveything in fully._

_“I am!”_

_“Come back! Let me see again.” He whined, watching as the neon green block character ran further away to collect some nearby flowers._

_George’s jaw hit the floor as he could clearly make out each individual shade of green, red and orange. He constantly compared Dream’s block skin to the grass._

_“You’re so cute, George”_

-

“That’s my favourite bit as well.”

“I’m glad.”

I sighed again, sitting further back into my chair, my head finding their way back into my clenched hands. I quickly glanced over the new comments on the new video, which all were talking about that very specific moment in the video.

“What’s wrong, Georgie?”

“Nothing.”

I shuddered at the dryness in my voice, and how guilty I sounded. I groaned again, slamming my hands onto the table. I couldn’t lie to him. I just couldn’t. 

“Don’t lie Georgie. I know when you are.”

Taking a moment to myself, I stare at my room. The walls were a pastel blue, each wall with a different feature: one with vibes hanging down, surrounding a floor length mirror; another with fairy lights, which could be controlled through a remote; another holding my photo collection; the last being the one with shelves, which held my Play Buttons.

I stroke Cat’s fur, scratching behind her ear. My eyes travel back to the phone, as I stared down at the Caller ID.

“I j-just f-feel…”

“Go on.”

Gulping, I decided to shoot my shot. 

The bow was loaded.

“I feel like you don’t trust me.”

The arrow left, angling at a 65 degree angle.

The wave of embarrassment hit me, face first, as the words tumbled out of my mouth, turning my thoughts into reality. I could hear the cogs churning in his mind as I waited, nervously for his response.

“I do.”

Short. Simple. Like always. Just as I expected.

“Do you though?”

I couldn’t control the words spewing out of me, I didn’t mean to sound so annoyed, so manipulative. I regretted every word I said at that point. But then I didn’t.

“Oh come on, George. You know I do.”

“Do I though?” I didn’t realise I had said the words aloud until he continued on. 

“George, you are one of the only people in the world who I fully trust with my life. You and Nick. No one else. You mean so much to me, the fact that you set my calls up to ignore your commands, the fact that we synced our sleep schedules, the fact that you comfort me when I’m sad, the fact that you always know what and when to say things. I can’t thank you enough. I don’t deserve you. You are the person in my life who I know won’t ever leave me, my rock. You mean so damn much to me, and I’m sorry if I haven’t expressed that. You know how bad I am at expressing my feelings.”

“I do.”

“What I’m trying to say is, my heart flips everytime I see you join the call, my heart flips everytime something I said happened to make you laugh. My heart rejoices when it’s my lucky day and you happen to be streaming with your face cam on, and I get to witness your smile firsthand. I’m lucky to have you. I’m lucky enough to be able to talk to you everyday.”

My body was rooted to the chair, unable to form a single syllable. My legs were frozen to the spot, my brain not processing that Dream had just opened up to me as much as he did. I didn’t think he would confess.

“D-“

“No. Clay.”

He never usually made me refer to him by his real name. He had removed the safety blanket, aware of his consequences. He had started the first ripple in the pond.

“C-Clay. I-I feel the same way. I-I can’t contain my excitement when I hear the notification that lets me know you joined the call, or when you send me morning texts. It warms me to my core that you choose to text me in the morning, to check up on me. It messes with my heart that your so loving and caring for your own damn good. I wish I could tell you how I feel, in more detail, but it’s hard.”

The arrow hit the centre of the target.

My heart was in my throat, constsntly beating at unreadable miles per hour. The dreaded silence came next.

“I’ll do it for you.”

“W-What?”

“I-I like you Georgie.”

My hands dropped down from my face, into my lap. My frown instantly transformed into a smile, the biggest one in a while. My energy had sprouted, grown in the last few minutes. My pulse was going, a doctor would’ve called me crazy if they found out. 

I was crazy.

Crazy for Clay.

“I-I like you too.”

“That’s good to know, at least I didn’t imagine it,” he giggled, sending shivers down my spine once more.

“I-I just want to see your face. I feel so distant from you.”

“You will.”

A sigh escaped my lips, I couldn’t hold back my frustration. We had just had such a deep conversation, and his first response to a question is two flimsy words. Truth be told, I was pissed. He knew not to toy around with my emotions, he knew how fragile I could be at times.

“When?”

“Tomorrow. 10am. At that café place you always tell me about.”

Shit.

I wasn’t expecting that answer.

I run across to my closet, before dragging shirt after shirt out, throwing them onto my bed. Slowing down, I take a deep breath, and sit onto my bed.

“H-How will I know it’s you?”

“You’ll know. Goodnight Georgie.”

The call disconnects, leaving me to drown in my whirlpool of thoughts and emotions, all keen on dragging me down to drown me, never wanting me to escape.

-

The morning breeze hits the brunette in the face, as he skipped down the sidewalk towards his favourite location in the whole city. The morning sun had appeared on this joyous day, it’s rays illuminating his pale skin even more causing his sun freckles to appear. 

His brown, soft hair was disheveled, having run his hands through it, from having no sleep the night before. He couldn’t. How could he? The nerves had gotten the better of him.

The clouds from the previous day had disappeared, leaving behind a clear blue sky, perfect for a peaceful day, one filled only with loving memories.

George’s outfit of the day was his classic clout goggles, situated on top of his head, with a necklace with Dream’s smiley face upon it. He had chosen a white t-shirt, which was half tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, accompanied with some white Alexander McQueen, the shirt being half unbuttoned. He had paired the outfit with a belt, and an dangly earring on his left ear. 

Turning the corner, he scanned the area for any sign of the mysterious man, but sadly, no luck. Heading into the café, he greeted Nick, who thankfully, had a shift today.

“It’s the day!” The latter screamed, his hands waving in the air.

“It is,” the former chuckled, his hands tucked into his jeans.

“You look great man. I wish you dressed up for me though.” The raven haired winked at the older, who was still incredible nervous.

“Go. Go! Choose a seat! You’re not gonna be so distant anymore!”

The younger ushered the boy away as a customer walked in, grateful that he had done as he was told. George stood next to a potted plant, and looked around, inspecting the various seating options. 

He opted for the seat that Croissant Boy often sat in, since he wouldn’t be here on a Sunday.

Nervously, George sat down, in the seat facing the counter and door, just so he could make sure he knew who was coming in. His hands nervously played with each other, his fingers grasping together. They found their way to his phone, and began typing out a message.

-

clay <3

georgie <3

where are you?

clay <3

one minute, georgie

don’t be impatient idiot

georgie <3

rude

-

The bell rang, signalling someone had entered. George’s head flew upwards and stared at the door. He couldn’t believe it. He was never usually here. It wasn’t a Saturday. 

He walked over to the counter, before ordering and engaging in conversation with Nick. They looked happy to see each other as George returned to his phone.

-

clay <3

georgie <3

abandon ship

i’ll meet you outside

bad timing

clay <3

look up, idiot

-

Two plates connected with the table, alongside two cups. 

A blueberry muffin and a black coffee.

A crossiant and a macchiato.

A _caramel_ macchiato.

George’s brown eyes travelled upwards, skimming over the outfit displayed in front of him. It was a pair of blue, faded skinny jeans and an half unbuttoned pastel green shirt.

His eyes connected with radiant, emerald ones, which were framed with circular glasses. They both shared a loving smile, one that they had both longed for since day one. Sparks could be seen from miles away as if it were bonfire night. He took the seat opposite the brunette, having successfully not taken their eyes off each other. Tears spouted in the former’s eyes, unable to contain his happiness and confusion.

“C-Clay.”

“Hi, Georgie.”

**Author's Note:**

> please consider dropping a kudos and checking out my wattpad in which i have an ongoing dnf book!
> 
> https://wattpad.com/mitchnotfound 
> 
> maybe consider checking out my Twitter?
> 
> https://twitter.com/lushful_mich
> 
> and join my discord!
> 
> https://discord.com/nTDWtqFfkZ


End file.
